


Tea for Two

by con_fuoco



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/con_fuoco/pseuds/con_fuoco
Summary: "I didn't really ask [Hanyu] for permission," Orser said. "I just threw it out there to get his reaction, and I didn't really get one. I'm sure if there was an issue, I would have heard about it by now." -Ice Network articleYuzuru has Brian over for afternoon tea.





	Tea for Two

**Author's Note:**

> No, none of this actually happened. It's fun to speculate though.

Before Brian could get in a word edgewise, Yuzuru had chirped a lightning fast greeting before ushering him into the foyer.

 

“Tea?” Yuzuru hovers a feet or two away from the stove as if was something to get used to.

 

“Tea would be great,” Brian says and relaxes into a chair.

 

Yuzuru beams. After the kettle is set to boil, he putters around the kitchen, opening cabinets and drawers. With a smile as sunny as the light streaming through the kitchen window, Yuzuru offers an impressive tray of snacks: persimmons, bean-stuffed cakes, mochi, rice crackers…

 

“Churro?” Brian asks, hiding a grin.

 

Yuzuru flushes. He glares at the half-eaten, greasy sweet as if it had personally offended him before binning it.

 

Brian helps himself to a persimmon while Yuzuru pours the tea, oh so very carefully, with the concentration of one who is not used to hosting. Nevertheless, the Japanese skater does a more than serviceable job and after taking a sip, Brian is quick to praise the flavor.

 

“My mom make it better,” Yuzuru admits with a shrug, the tips of ears flushing red.

 

“She go shopping,” he adds when Brian surveys the rest of the apartment. “Just me right now.”

 

Brian sets his cup down. It was as good a time as any. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“I’ve already talked to you and Javi about Evgenia-”

 

Yuzuru nods, his eyes expectant.

 

“I’ll mention it to Javi tomorrow at practice-” Hard swallow. “The CSA has requested me to take on Jin Boyang and I’ve agreed-”

 

Brian’s stomach drops when a sudden moan cuts through the air.

 

“What the-”

 

Yuzuru doesn’t blink. “Is pipe.”

 

“The pipes?”

 

“Apartment old, pipe noisy.” Another moan, this one suspiciously coherent. “Very noisy.”

 

“Your pipes moan in Spanish?” A raised eyebrow.

 

“Toronto very international,” Yuzuru insists firmly.

 

Brian rubs his temples. Deep breath. “Boyang is still working with Lori but he’ll be joining us in June. Is that all right with you?”

 

To Yuzuru’s credit, he doesn’t react even when the “pipes” start moaning “Yuzuuuuu”. He only meets Brian’s eyes, which isn't hard to do because the Canadian is looking everywhere but the bedroom across the hallway. Finally, he gives his assent, a nod so firm it lifts a weight off Brian’s shoulders.

 

"See you at practice tomorrow?" Yuzuru queries while seeing Brian off.

 

Brian smiles. “Thank you for the tea.”


End file.
